


I'll be here for you

by KellytheWarriorMaiden22



Category: Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheWarriorMaiden22/pseuds/KellytheWarriorMaiden22
Summary: Tiny Sim is distraught about something and Jack is curious to know what.





	I'll be here for you

Tiny Sim sniffed softly and wiped his eyes as he worked on a new contraption for Jack. Today has been Hell for the little boy and it was starting to take effect on him. Jack noticed something was off with his intern when he walked in. His eyes were a light red color like he has been crying and his face had a somber look. Jack wanted to ask the boy what was wrong, but reconsidered thinking it was probably a personal issue.

Jack couldn't help but worry for the kid. He watched his intern work with sympathetic eyes. He wanted to hold the child close to him and tell him everything was going to be okay. The poor kid looked like he was fighting back tears. Constantly biting his bottom lip to keep the tears from falling. 

Jack slowly walked up to Tiny Sim and softly touched his back. The boy jumped a little and noticed Jack standing next to him. **"Oh, hey Jack."** Jack got down to his intern's level. **"Are you okay? You look like you have been crying."** Tiny Sim shook his head. **"No. I'm okay. It's just allergies."** Jack knew he was lying. **"You know you can tell me anything right? If something is bothering you, you can tell me."**

Tiny Sim looked into Jack's eyes and his lips began to tremble. He quickly focused back on his drawing and tried not to cry in front of Jack. **"I-I'm okay Jack. I-I just want to finish this for you."** Jack noticed the boy was trying hard not to cry. Soft whimpers could be heard from Tiny Sim's mouth and a single tear fell from the boy's eye. Jack couldn't take it anymore. He gently took the pencil out of his hand and lifted him up in his arms.

Jack held Tiny Sim close to his chest and rubbed his back. **"Cry. Let it out. I know you need to."** Something in Tiny Sim broke. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and sobbed hard. Jack was surprised at how hard the boy was crying. He held him tighter and shushed him. **"Shhh..there there. It's going to be okay."** Tiny Sim cried and sobbed into Jack's shoulder drenching it with tears. Jack walked over to his RV and went inside. 

He pulled out his RV bed and sat down on it. He placed the child on his lap and rested his head on top of his. He rocked back and forth hoping the gentle motion would calm him. Tiny Sim laid his head down on Jack's chest whimpering and crying. Jack leaned down and whispered comforting things into the boy's ear. " **What's the matter, baby? What has got you so upset, hm?"**

Tiny Sim sniffed and swallowed thickly. **"E-everyone h-hates me. N-nobody in my school likes me. They pick on me, shove me into lockers and destroy my drawings."** Tiny Sim wiped his eyes and continued. **"Today at school, I made a drawing for you and a kid in my class saw it and he tore it to pieces saying it was the ugliest drawing he has ever seen."** Tiny Sim was about to cry again. **"I-I worked hard on that drawing and now it's destroyed! I hate my life!"** He buried his face into Jack's chest and sobbed hard. 

 **"Oh, sweet pea. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."** Jack placed kisses on the boy's head and continued rocking him. **"People can be so cruel. You don't deserve this. You're a good boy."** Tiny Sim pulled away from Jack's chest. **"I wish I could stay with you forever and get away from them. You're the only person who cares about me."** Jack used his thumbs to wipe away his tears and kissed him softly on the cheek. 

 **"You know if things start turning bad you can come to me, right? I'll be here for you and I will take care of you. You're like my little brother Tiny Sim. If you ever need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on I'm here. I love you and I want you to be happy."** Tiny Sim looked up at Jack and felt more tears run down his face. **"J-Jack.."** He hugged Jack tight and cried softly into his chest. Jack softly bounced the boy on his lap. " **Shhh..no more crying. It's okay. Jack is here."**

Tiny Sim's cries began to die down and he felt himself starting to fall asleep. He let out a yawn and snuggled against Jack. Smiling softly, Jack laid the sleeping boy on the bed and laid down next to him. He pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arm around Tiny Sim. Jack tucked some of his hair behind his ear and placed a soft kiss on it before whispering soothingly, **"I’ll be here for you. No matter what happens, I'll be here."** Tiny Sim smiled and snuggled closer to his big brother.

Jack laid his head down and let his fingers comb through Tiny Sim's hair. Placing soft kisses on his head every now and then. He started to feel his eyes get droopy.  ** _Maybe when Tiny Sim wakes up, I'll take him out for some ice cream._** Tiny Sim turned around in his sleep and faced Jack. Jack smiled and pressed Tiny Sim closer to him so his nose was touching his forehead. Jack let his eyes fall and fell into a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
